Differential Definitions
by Magi Silverwolf
Summary: Sometimes the definition of things are just different. That's perfectly fine because that is what makes things finally perfect. (MC4A fill)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.

 **Warnings:** This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please exercise understanding of personal boundaries before and during reading.

 **Author's Note:** You may be familiar with this piece from its previous location in _Stories that Go Nowhere_. Well, guess what? It's going somewhere. As of right now, the crossover headcanon I am working with is mild enough that on FFN, this will not be listed as a crossover. The focus will be entirely on the HP aspects and you don't need to know anything about _Sherlock_ to understand the story. But for those who are familiar with _Sherlock_ , yes, the similarity of names is intentional.

 **Competition/Challenge Block:** **  
** **Stacked with:** Lessons Learned; Not Commonwealth; Sky's the Limit; Terms of Service; By Any Other Name; Fem Power Challenge; Sapphic September **;** All Female Ships **  
Representations:** University;Emmy Granger; Colorful Personality; Bisexuality; Helping Each Other; Watsons; Harriet Watson **  
Bonus Challenges:** Mermaid; Second Verse (Bechdel Test; Not a Lamp; Ladylike – Loud; Clio's Conclusion); Second Verse (Nightingale; Tomorrow's Shade; Unwanted Advice; Some Beach); Second Verse (Nontraditional; Odd Feathers; Misshapen Pods)  
 **Secondary Bonus Challenges:** Schooner (Harriet/Emmy) **  
Word Count:** 1030

-= LP =-  
 **Shades of the Past  
** _Differential Definitions_  
Part 01: Accident & Mistake  
-= LP =-

They met by accident.

Harriet Watson had been carrying far too many books in her arms as she crossed campus on that fateful day midway through her first Hilary term at Somerville College. Her book bag was already full, leaving no room for said books, which were mostly texts for her classes. Sleep-deprived and coursing on too much caffeine, Harriet was already being to reconsider trying to take two undergraduate courses at once, no matter what her uncle had suggested about just getting it all over with as quickly as possible. At this rate, she would be more than willing to bugger off being a doctor and become something entirely boring, like a _dentist_.

A gust of wind came up unexpectedly-after all, the quad was almost completely by buildings, so where _did_ a strong wind come _from_? It tugged not only her brown hair from its makeshift bun, but also her college scarf from its drape across her shoulders. Thankfully, the scarlet fabric was half trapped by the stack of books held tightly against her chest, so Harriet didn't have to chase the thing. Unfortunately, in trying to juggle the books one-handed to flip the fallen end back around her neck, she ended up dropping several off the top.

"Bollocks," she snapped, not caring what her aunt would say about language unbecoming of a lady. The eighteen-year-old knelt to rescue the texts from the slushy mixture that hadn't been removed from the sidewalk since the last time it had snowed.

Emmy Granger was at this point walking backwards explaining some philosophic point her latest study group. She was gesturing wildly as she did so, not caring about the errant breeze that was tossing her brilliantly blond curls into her cobalt eyes heavily lined with black. It was something that she often did. Emmy hated not facing towards who she was speaking, even if that person was someone that she had only known for a couple of minutes. Thus, the blonde was not looking where she was going.

Emmy collided heavily with Harriet causing the younger girl to yelp in pain and drop all the books, both the newly rescued ones and the formerly dry ones. The blonde would have tumbled to the ground in an undignified heap had it not been for a lifetime of gymnastics that allowed her to instinctive turn the fall into a handspring. Unfortunately, underneath the slush that covered the ground was a thin sheet of ice from the previous night's freezing temperature. What should have been a solid landing turned into much too much force and forward flew her feet-right into Harriet's books. Into the brunette's face jumped a particularly heavy-looking medical text even as Emmy landed hard upon a bottom that did not have a lot of extra cushion.

The resulting thud was loud in the little group. Most of them could not help but wince.

"Oh, skelp me," Emmy announced as she scrambled to her knees to examine the other girl who was not holding her nose and blinking rapidly enough that Emmy just knew was an attempt not to give way to tears. "I'm sorry-It's my fault. I was blethering on like a right eejit, nae watchin' where I was going. Lemme look, sweets," Emmy commanded as she pried Harriet's hand away from her rapidly bruising face. "Aye, but that's a guid pair of keekers you be sportin'. I don't think your neb's mair than bruised, tho'. Best have a med grad check, just in case. I'm Emmy, by the by; Emmy Granger."

"I'm Harriet Watson. I'm afraid I didn't quite understand all that," Harriet confessed as Emmy scoped up a good deal of the fallen books as if they were no more than scattered bits of paper. The group that Emmy had been talking with was already moving along down the sidewalk, not that Emmy noted them. The blonde somehow managed with an armload of books to still help Harriet to her feet. When the fiend started towards the building that hosted the medical students, Harriet paused just long enough to grab her scarf (that was attempting to make another break for it) before following, lest she lose the bulk of her texts for this term.

"Well, Harry, I'm used to being misunderstood," Emmy announced when Harriet fell in step with her. Harriet blinked away tears as the other woman continued speaking, making a marked effort to lessen the thick brogue she had used a moment prior. "You Brits practically speak a different language, after all. Been down here less than two years, aside from three I spent at St. Anne's School for Ladies in London proper. Wouldn't have been here now, 'ceptin' I got kicked out of Edinburgh. Honestly, it's not like I could have known what would have happen to the auld mutt when I took it for a daunder. And I did nae have anything to do with that fire in the dorms. I do nae care how many witnesses they have tha' say otherwise!"

The newly-dubbed Harry couldn't help but think that maybe this Emmy character was a bit over the top, perhaps more than a little mental. The woman's violently purple dress with the vividly cerulean shawl around her waist and shocking lime coat was bright against the winter-covered quad and the far more sensible blacks, creams, and browns of the other students filtering through the campus. Harriet had honestly never felt so mousy before, with her brown hair and hazel eyes. She also had the feeling that Emmy was the type of person that her brother Jonathan would warn her against making a part of her social circle. Her aunt and uncle certainly wouldn't approve either.

But John wasn't here and Emmy was, bright and beautiful and _impossible_ Emmy.

"I think we're gonna be the best of friends, Harry," Emmy declared as she held the door for Harriet. There was something in those dark blue eyes that made Harriet shiver with something that wouldn't be defined for a few years yet. Noting the slight reaction, Emmy gave an easy grin. "The very best!"

It was an accident.

It was not a mistake.

-= LP =-  
 _To be continued in Part 02_  
-= LP =-


End file.
